


Belonging to the Alpha

by cpie3107



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Human, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mpreg, PastZiall, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpie3107/pseuds/cpie3107
Summary: Niall Horan, 19 year old human who just wants a new start in life. Louis Tomlinson, 24 year old werewolf who just wants to find his mate. Watch as Niall starts a new journey in life. As he tries to forget everything from his past and move on. But obviously, it isn't as easy as Niall had hoped it would be.





	1. Brief warnings

Hey!

So this just includes some warnings: 

\- This book will include homosexuality.

\- It will be a mpreg book, but that will be later on in the book too.

\- There will be werewolves in this story. 

If there are any other things that need to be added as the story progresses, then they will be added. 

\--------

Thank you 

\- P


	2. NIALL

It was his first day in a new place, a new house, a new college and to say that he was nervous would be the understatement of the year. He had never been this far from home. This far from his family and friends. This far from him. This was a new start for him. And he was going to do his best to make sure that unlike what he did before, he wasn’t going to let anyone control what he does, he wasn’t going to let anyone else walk all over him. This is the journey of Niall Horan as he goes through the second chance life gave him. 

 

Ever since he woke up today, Niall kept checking to make sure that everything was perfect. To make sure he wasn’t missing anything, to make sure that nothing could ruin the first day of his new start. Finally, when he absolutely had to leave he looked at himself in the mirror and saw a 19 year old boy with dull blue eyes, blonde hair, and the palest skin stare back at him. Letting out a soft sigh, he decided to not dwell on what he looked like and left for university.

 

He was glad that he wasn’t late for his first day of classes. Though he wasn’t the earliest either and most of the seats were already taken. Looking around, he saw an empty seat right in the middle of the room and started walking towards it. Sitting down, he looked around as everyone was talking to their friends about their summer. Everyone quieted down as the Professor walked in. 

 

After the lecture ended, Niall was the last one in the classroom. He needed to talk to the Professor about a few things. 

 

“Um...Professor Mattherson, I am Niall Horan. I’m a transfer student from Shogan University. I wanted to ask if there is anything I can do so that I can catch up with the rest of the class? As what we did there is different from here.” Niall said. 

 

“I hope you are liking it here in Prolk. But yes I’ll send you a few sources you can look at them and don’t hesitate if you have any question.”

 

“Thank you so much” Niall said. 

 

Walking out of the classroom, Niall was glad that he moved to Prolk. Everyone here seemed much nicer than Shogan. Shaking his head, Niall decided to forget about his life back in Shogan and move on with his second chance here in Shogan. 

 

As he entered the cafeteria he looked around trying to find an empty table. Just as he was about to walk towards an empty table, someone tapped him on his shoulder. Confused, Niall turned around and saw a guy that was way taller than him. Looking up, his eyes widened at how amazing the guy looked. 

 

“Hey! I am Liam Payne. Are you new here?” Asked the amazing looking guy, now known as Liam. 

“Hi. I am Niall Horan and yes I just moved to Prolk two days ago.” Niall was quite proud that he got that out without stuttering. 

 

“I was wondering if you wanted to join me and my boyfriend for lunch?”

 

“Sure that would be nice.” Niall said following Liam to the table. He slightly pouted as he found out that Liam already had a boyfriend. Why do all cute guys already have to be taken? Well he wasn’t. 

 

“Niall meet my boyfriend Harry. Harry this is a transfer student, Niall.” 

 

Coming out of his thoughts Niall saw another amazing looking guy. No wonder Liam was dating him. 

 

“Hello, why don’t you sit down Niall.” Said Harry. 

 

Wow he had a deep voice, thought Niall as he sat down. 

 

“Is that a bad thing or good?” Harry asked. 

 

Niall was confused for a moment before he realized he probably said that out loud. 

 

He could feel his cheeks burning as he looked down at the table.  
“I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to say that out loud. It is a good thing, like I wished I had a voice like that, and….” 

 

Niall was cut out of his rambling by Liam and Harry’s chuckles. 

 

“I was kidding, Niall. Don’t worry.” Harry said. 

 

Still slightly embarrassed, Niall was glad he met Liam and Harry. They seemed really nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do you think Niall left Shogan? Who do you think he is? What do you think he did to Niall? 
> 
> Hope you guys liked this chapter.
> 
> Kudos and comments please. Also if you find any mistakes please tell me. 
> 
> -P


	3. NIALL

“So what class do you have next?” Harry asked Niall.

 

“Psychology. How about you guys?” Niall said looking up from his lunch. 

 

“I have psychology too, Liam has economics.” 

 

“That’s great! We have a class together.” Niall said glad that he won’t be alone in another class. 

 

After a while of silence Liam said “I think we should get going to class, it’s almost time.” 

 

They all stood up and packed things up. Niall watched as Liam and Harry exchanged a sweet kiss. Internally sighing, Niall wondered when he would meet someone he can do that with. 

 

“NIALL!” 

 

“Huh? What?” Niall said jumping slightly. 

 

“You zoned out on me, I was trying to get your attention for a long time.” Harry said. 

 

“I’m sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts.” 

 

“It’s fine, let’s head to class.” 

 

Niall followed Harry to class and heard someone calling Harry just as they entered. Looking around he saw a brunette guy with incredible eyes waving at them. What is up with Prolk having so many great looking guys! If only he never had to live in Shogan and meet him. 

 

“Hi Josh! This is Niall, he’s a transfer student. Niall this is Josh, he’s one of my closest friends.” Harry introduced them. 

 

“Hey Niall. Where did you transfer from?” Josh asked. 

 

“Shogan.” Niall said giving a small smile. 

 

“Why did you come to Prolks?” 

 

At that Niall’s smile slowly disappeared, he really didn’t want to think about his past and tell others about Shogan. 

 

“I just needed a new start.” Niall replied vaguely.

 

Both Harry and Josh looked at him curiously but before they could say anything the professor walked in. 

 

Finally after what seemed like an eternity of curious stares from both Josh and Harry, the class finally ended. Not wanting to answer any questions, Niall was the first one to grab all his things and leave. 

 

Closing the door to his apartment Niall sighed as he thought about his first day at his second chance. He was supposed to forget about Shogan, about his past, and the most important thing he had to forget was him. Why can’t he forget everything? Why does everything remind him of Shogan. He isn’t supposed to, this was supposed to be his new life. 

 

Frustrated and angry at himself Niall decided to just stop thinking about all of that and take a long hot shower, in hopes that the shower would calm him down. 

 

After the extremely relaxing shower, Niall decided to search for a job as in a few months, all his savings would be gone. 

 

Looking through the newspaper, he found the perfect job. It was at a bookstore that was near his apartment. The timings were flexible and the pay was good. Smiling at one good thing that happened today, Niall circled the job and decided to go visit the store tomorrow. Hopefully he gets the job, as this way he could focus on his studies and earn enough money at the same time. 

 

Looking at the time, he decided that he should go to bed so he would be rested for what was going to be a long day tomorrow. He had to visit the bookstore and face Harry and Josh who were probably going to have a lot of questions for him. He just hoped that they would understand why he doesn’t want to talk about his past. He didn’t need to lose the only three friends he had. 

 

The last thoughts Niall had before going to sleep were what would’ve happened if he had not moved to Prolks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Niall is going to tell them about his past or not? Do you think he’ll get that job? 
> 
>  
> 
> So this is the second chapter and Louis has still not been mentioned in the story. How do you think Niall is going to meet Louis? 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys liked this chapter! Tell me what you think about it. 
> 
>  
> 
> -P


	4. LOUIS

Louis Tomlinson, the person that held complete control over all werewolves in one of the countries most populated with werewolves, Snowshore. There were more than 20,000 werewolves that lived in Snowshore and Louis was responsible for them. Louis lived in Prolk, the capital city of Snowshore. He was the head alpha, and the only person who had any authority over him was the King of werewolves. 

 

He was trained to be the head alpha since he was 16, that is all he had cared for, he had no time for useless flings or anything of that sort. When their oldest son reaches the age of 21, the head alpha passes down his title to the son. 21 is also the age when werewolves find their mates. Too busy with his responsibility of being the head alpha, he never really worried of not finding his mate. 

 

But now at the age of 24, now when he is used to being the head alpha, he wants his mate. He wants to find that one person that belongs to him, that one person that he is most responsible for, that one person who he will love more than life itself. Being the head alpha, he couldn’t leave everything and go around the world looking for his mate. He could only hope that his mate would somehow come to Prolk. 

 

There were many times he was jealous of his younger brother, Liam. He had found his mate on the day of his 21st birthday. With his luck, it had been their father’s beta’s son. Louis was obviously happy for his brother, but he couldn’t help but also be jealous of him. He had the one thing Louis wanted the most, his mate. 

 

Louis was pretty sure whenever he met his mate, he was never going to be able to stay away from him. He would love his mate unconditionally, no matter who he is, what he does, or what his past might be. He just wanted to find his mate. 

 

There were many times he just sat in his office, staring off into to the distance wondering what his mate looked like, what his personality was, would he be a werewolf or not? If not, would he be willing to be a werewolf’s mate? Or would he reject Louis. Louis really hoped that if his mate was a human then he would give Louis a chance to explain himself and accept Louis for who he is, just like he would accept his mate for who he is. Though even if his mate did reject him, he was a hundred percent sure he won’t give up till his mate accepts him. He will show his mate why he should accept Louis. 

 

When Louis finds his mate, he will treat him like a prince, his prince. He will do his best to give him anything he wants. He will make sure his mate is always happy and there is nothing bothering him. He will make sure that nothing can ever harm his mate. 

 

Louis was shaken up out of his dreams when his beta and Harry’s older brother Jack came in. 

 

“Morning Alpha.” Jack said bowing down. 

 

“Good morning. So what are we doing today?” Louis asked. 

 

“Well there is nothing to special planned for the morning, though we have a run scheduled with the pack warriors today evening.” 

 

“Okay. You’re free to do anything you want in the morning, if you need me I’ll be in my office completing paperwork.” Louis said. 

“Yes, Alpha.” Jack said as he left Louis’ bedroom. 

 

Louis decided to go take a shower, that way he would be refreshed and actually focus on the pile of paperwork he had to do. 

 

Staring into his mirror, he saw a 6 ft. 2”, muscular but not too muscular guy with feathery brown hair and blue eyes. He also so how tired the guy looked like. Getting dressed, he left for his office so he can start on his big pile of work. 

 

He was so busy working he didn’t even realise it was already 4 P.M. and his brother was back home with his mate. 

 

“Hey Louis!” Liam and Harry said at the same time as they entered his office.

 

“Hi! How was college?” Louis asked. 

 

“Well there is a new guy named Niall. And he’s so tiny, he’s like 5 ft. 7”. He’s adorable too, he’s from Shogan. Though when Josh and I asked why he moved, he didn’t really tell us. OHH what if he’s your mate?” Harry rambled. 

 

“Umm...why don’t you guys go freshen up. I need to complete this by today.” Louis said ignoring Harry’s rambling. 

 

“Alright, see you at dinner.” Liam said dragging Harry with him.

 

Even though he pretended to ignore Harry, he couldn’t help but hope that Niall was his mate. It would be perfect, especially if he is the way Harry described him to be. He’ll have to meet Niall soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think about Louis? How do you think he is going to behave when he first sees Niall? 
> 
> Also I know Louis isn’t that tall in reality, but for this book I need him to be. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think about this chapter. 
> 
> \--P


	5. NIALL

It was the next day and Niall was once again staring into his mirror. He had managed to come up with a story that would hopefully stop Josh and Harry’s questions. He didn’t want to lie to them, but he wasn’t ready to tell them the truth yet. They probably wouldn't want to talk to him after they found out and he couldn’t afford to lose the only friends he has. 

His agenda for today consisted of going to classes and then the bookstore. It wasn’t a lot but he nervous to see Harry and Josh after his escape yesterday. He was also worried about getting the job at the bookstore, he really needed it as otherwise he would either have to compromise his studies or move to the bad part of town, he really didn’t want to do any of them. 

Luckily his first class didn’t have Harry, Liam, or Josh so he didn’t have to worry about them. Though his next class was psychology and both Harry and Josh were in it. As he walked to his next class, he suddenly remembered that Harry said that Josh was a close friend of his, then why didn’t Josh sit with them during lunch? 

“Hey, Niall!” Says Harry just as Niall got to his seat. 

“Hi! I’m sorry I kind of just ran away yesterday” Niall said smiling apologetically at Harry. 

“It’s fine, we shouldn’t have prodded.” Harry said. 

Niall is so glad he had Harry as a friend. 

It was finally lunch and Niall was sitting on a table with Harry waiting for Liam.

“Harry, yesterday you said Josh was a close friend of yours, then why doesn’t he sit with you during lunch?”

“Oh cause he’s with his mate.” 

“His mate?” 

“Oh umm, his mate, l-like this other friend of his.” Harry said looking around nervously, hoping Niall wouldn’t notice it. 

Cocking his eyebrows up, Niall decided to ignore how nervous Harry looked. If he got to keep his secrets, it’s only fair Harry does too. 

For some reason Liam never came in during lunch. Maybe he had to talk to a lecturer or something. Niall checked his schedule just to make sure he had no classes today. He didn’t so he started packing his stuff, getting ready to go to the bookstore.

“Do you have any more classes?” Harry asked. 

“Nope. Do you?” 

“I have Economics. Lucky you!” 

“Well see you tomorrow then.” Niall said as he and Harry went different ways. 

Niall looked up at the store sign and sighed in relief as he had successfully made it there. He was so glad he didn’t get lost, with his sense of direction it wouldn’t have been surprising. 

He opened the door and heard the small bell chime above him. He looked around and found no one in sight, just as he was about to call out for someone, heard shuffling from behind the store. 

“Hi! I’m Susan Tomlinson, I’m the owner of this store. Can I help you?” A woman who was the same height as him and had really long hair asked. 

“Hi! I’m Niall Horan and I saw your job post on the newspaper, is it still available?” Niall asked with a very hopeful voice. 

“Yes it is. Why don’t we sit down and talk about it in more detail.” Mrs. Tomlinson said. 

After thirty minutes of discussion about everything, Niall was glad he had gotten the job. 

“Goodbye Mrs. Tomlinson, see you tomorrow.” Niall said as he was about to leave. 

“I told you to call me Susan.” Susan said waving him goodbye. 

Niall couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he walked back home. Today was one of the best days he has had. 

He got a perfect job, his friends aren’t upset at him, and his past is way behind him now. Life couldn’t get any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think is Susan Tomlinson? How is she related to Louis? Where do you think Liam was? Who do you think is Josh’s mate? 
> 
> Hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think about this!   
> -P


	6. LOUIS

Louis had asked Liam if he could come meet him during lunch so they could have lunch together and talk. He wanted to ask Liam what it feels like to have a mate, what it felt like when he first saw his mate, wanted to know everything, this way he would be prepared for when he found his mate.

It was lunch time and Louis was waiting for Liam in a small cafe near his mom’s bookstore. After Louis’ dad passed down his title to him, his mom wasn’t the Luna anymore and had a lot more free time so she decided to open a bookstore. 

Louis heard the door open and saw Liam entering. Liam walked up to where he was and sat down across him. 

“Hey! Why the sudden interest in meeting me for lunch?” Liam asked. 

“What, I can’t have lunch with my brother?” Louis answered back. 

“Course you can. But you usually don’t have it so suddenly.” 

“Fine. What did it feel like when you met Harry?” Louis asked. 

“It was the best moment of my life. It was magical. His smell was amazing, his touch was perfect. Everything was perfect.” Liam said staring dreamingly into space. 

“Wow.” Was all Louis could say, this just made even more excited and eager to meet his mate. He wanted to experience what Liam had just said. 

“What do you feel like when you see him now?” Louis asked. 

“Well first of all, I never want to be away from him. My wolf becomes sad and lonely when I don’t see him for long periods of time. But seeing him is always magical, that feeling never goes away.” Liam said. 

“If I only I could know what you’re feeling.” Louis said smiling sadly. 

“I am sure you will, really soon.” Liam said patting Louis’ hand. 

“Yeah. Well I think you should head back to college now, wouldn’t want Harry to be missing you.” Louis said paying for their meal and leaving. 

As he was already near his mom’s shop, he might just go visit his mom. While his mom had the bookstore to take care of, his dad, Robin, had taken over his dad’s company. It had become a tradition is his family, the head alpha took over the family company once they retire. 

Once he opened the door to his mom’s bookstore he couldn’t believe it. It was the most beautiful smell he had ever smelt, the smell of his mate. His mate had been here, his mate was finally in Prolk, finallys somewhere he can find him. 

“Mom, who was the last person who came here? Cause whoever that is it’s my mate. Who was he? What was his name? What did he look like?” Louis couldn’t stop his rambling. He was finally getting what he always wanted. 

“Your mate? Oh, this is great! His name is Niall Horan. He is perfect for you. He starts working here from tomorrow.” His mom said walking closer to him. 

“That is the new guy Harry and Liam were telling me about. It’s great that he is going to work here, it will be so much easier for me to meet him. I’m going to go home now and start preparing everything for Niall. It has to be perfect.” Louis said taking one last sniff of his mate’s smell before he left to go back to the pack house. 

Susan just watched as her son ran to get everything perfect for his mate. She was so happy for Louis. Niall was the perfect mate for her son, she couldn’t have wished for a better person to be Louis’ mate. Louis deserves Niall, it was about time he found his mate. 

Louis ran up to his room and started cleaning everything up. His room was a mess, he couldn’t have his mate living here. It has to be perfect, everything has to be perfect. Louis couldn’t stop smiling the whole time. 

“We finally found him, our mate.” Caleb his wolf said. 

“And I am glad we did.” Louis replied. 

After an hour of cleaning everything up, Louis was finally satisfied with the way his room looked. His room now looked like what he would want for his mate. Though if Niall wanted to make any changes, Louis would be more than happy to change anything so Niall would be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Louis finally found out Niall is his mate. How do you think Niall is going to react when he meets Louis? Do you think Niall will accept Louis being a werewolf and his mate? 
> 
> Hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you thought about this chapter.   
> Thank you for reading.   
> -P


	7. NIALL

Niall didn’t have any classes today, so he was going to be spending his whole day working. It was his first day so he was nervous, though considering how nice Susan was, he shouldn’t be worrying. Niall was so glad he got a boss like Susan, he couldn’t have asked for anyone better. 

Niall walked into the store and saw Susan at the cash counter. He walked up to her, so he could ask her what she wants him to do today. 

“Good morning, Susan.” Niall said smiling at Susan. 

“Morning Niall, glad you could come in today.” Susan replied grinning extremely widely. 

Niall found that slightly weird but decided not to comment on it. Maybe she was just in a really good mood or something. 

“What do you want me to do?” Niall asked. 

“Well we just received new books, so why don’t you go sort them out. The boxes are at the back of the room.”

“Okay.” 

Susan couldn’t stop smiling as she watched Niall go to the back of the store. He was perfect for Louis. She was really excited as Louis was going to come in soon and he could finally meet Niall. She knows how long her son had to wait for his mate and now he is getting a perfect mate. 

She hoped Niall would accept her son. She knows it would be hard for Niall to understand and accept that he is a werewolf’s mate. That too a head alpha. Though she is pretty sure he will, considering how nice Niall is. 

Niall saw 5 boxes stacked up by the wall. He lifted the first one and brought it to the mystery section, as it was labeled mystery. He opened the box and started organizing all the books in alphabetical order. 

After an hour or two he heard the bell chime and decided to go to the front of the store and see if Susan needed any help with the customer. 

Looking at the person, Niall couldn’t believe how good he looked. Why is everyone in Prolk so pretty? Niall could feel butterflies in his stomach as he approached the man. Why was his stomach fluttering? This man was a stranger, Niall knew nothing about him. 

“Oh Niall, meet my son, Louis Tomlinson.” Susan said pointing at the man. 

“Hello Niall.” Louis said in his amazingly perfect voice as he offered Niall his hand. 

“H-hi Louis.” Niall said as he put his hand in Louis’. 

Louis lifted his hand pressed a small kiss to the back of his hand. 

Niall blushed really hard at that and looked down at his shoes. He couldn’t believe he already had a big crush on a guy he just met a few seconds ago. 

“Niall, why don’t you bring Louis to the back with you, he can help you out.” Susan said smiling at the two. 

“S-sure, just come with me.” Niall couldn’t believe he kept stuttering, he has to stop doing that. 

“So I just finished the mystery section and was about to start the fantasy one, which one do you want to do?” Niall asked Louis. 

Niall had to look up to meet Louis’ eyes as Louis was so much taller compared to his height at 5 ft. 7”. 

“We could both do fantasy together, it’ll be faster that way.” Louis said lifting up the box and walking to the fantasy section, as Niall followed him like a lost puppy. 

Niall watched as Louis opened the box and started putting the books where they belong. Niall bent down, grabbed some books and started doing the same. 

There was one book that belonged to the top shelf and Niall realised he forgot to bring the stool from the mystery section. Just as he was about to go get the stool, he felt Louis behind him. 

Niall felt Louis wrap his arms around his waist and lift him up. His whole body was tingling as he put the book on the shelf. 

When Louis put him down, Niall turned around to face him, though Louis didn’t let Niall go. Why was a person he barely knew affecting him so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Niall finally met. Do you think Niall will accept Louis when he tell Niall who he actually is? 
> 
> Hope you guys liked this. Tell me what you think about this chapter.   
> -P


	8. LOUIS

Louis was getting ready to finally meet his mate. His mom had called him and told him that Niall would be working at the store today, so it would be the perfect time to talk to him and meet him. He was hoping Niall would say yes to having lunch with him, as that would give him more time to get to know Niall and hopefully make Niall more comfortable around him. 

 

Louis looked into the mirror one more time to make sure he was looking alright. 

  
_ “Calm down Louis. You’re looking fine. Now hurry up and go meet our mate.”  _ Caleb said, getting impatient. He wanted to see his mate and Louis was wasting time. 

 

**_“Alright, calm down. Mom said he is working there so it’s not like he would leave before we get there.”_ ** Louis replied. 

 

_ “Yes but it does mean we get less time with our mate.”  _ Caleb said. 

 

Deciding to ignore his wolf, Louis looked into the mirror one last time before he left to go to his mom’s store. 

 

When he reached the store, he sat in his car for a few minutes, preparing to finally see his mate. He knew his mate was human, so he couldn’t directly go up to him and claim him. He had to control himself around his mate so he doesn’t scare Niall away. 

 

Louis finally got out of his car and entered the store. He took a deep breath and smelled the sweet scent that was his mate. 

 

He walked up to his mom and said. “Where is he?” 

 

“He’s in the back arranging books.” Just as she said that, his mate walked up to the front. 

 

Louis couldn’t believe someone as beautiful as Niall was his mate. He was so tiny and adorable. From that second, Louis swore to always protect Niall and keep him happy, no matter what. 

 

“Oh Niall, meet my son, Louis Tomlinson.” His mom said pointing at Louis. 

 

“Hello Niall.” Louis said as he offered his hand to Niall.  

 

“H-hi Louis.” Niall said as he put his hand in Louis’. 

 

Louis loved his small stutter. Though he didn’t want Niall to be nervous around him. He wanted Niall to be comfortable around him, Niall could tell him anything, he didn’t have to be scared of Louis. 

 

Louis couldn’t stop himself when he lifted Niall’s hand and pressed a small kiss to the back of it. It fit perfectly in Louis’ hand and it was the softest hand ever. 

 

Louis saw Niall blushed and he smiled the biggest he had in awhile. He will never get tired of making Niall blush, he had the best blush ever. 

 

“Niall, why don’t you bring Louis to the back with you, he can help you out.” Louis’ mom said smiling at the two. 

 

Louis knew she was happy that he finally found his mate. He was sure when he told his pack this, they would be really happy for him too. The pack will finally be getting their Luna. Though pack was fine, but without their Luna, there were many times where they felt incomplete. Niall will make everything complete. 

 

Louis just had to figure out how he was going to convince Niall to accept that he was a werewolf’s mate, that too of a head alpha. 

 

Louis had completely zoned out until he heard Niall say “So I just finished the mystery section and was about to start the fantasy one, which one do you want to do?”

 

“We could both do fantasy together, it’ll be faster that way.” Louis said lifting up the box and walking to the fantasy section. He flexed his muscles when he picked up the box, in hopes of Niall liking him more. 

 

Louis started stacking his side of the bookshelf. It didn’t take him that long and when he turned around to see Niall’s progress he saw that Niall was struggling to put a book at the top shelf. So without thinking, Louis wrapped his arms around Niall and lifted him. 

 

Louis put Niall down after he put the book away. He waited for Niall to turn around and face him, though didn’t let him go. 

  
“Do you want to go have lunch with me?” Louis asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Niall is going to say yes? 
> 
> So the text in italics is Caleb and the text in bold and italics is Louis. This is to show they are having a conversation with each other. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked this. Tell me what you thought about this chapter. 
> 
> -P


	9. NIALL

Niall couldn’t believe that Louis just asked him to lunch. Why would someone like Louis want to go have lunch with Niall. Niall was going to say yes, that is until he remembered him. Niall wished he could forget about him and just move on with his life. But he couldn’t, he wasn’t ready yet. 

“I’m so sorry, but I don’t think we can have lunch together.” Niall said moving away from Louis. Niall didn’t dare look up at Louis, he knew Louis was probably going to be upset. But he barely knew Louis and he didn’t want to make the same mistakes again. 

“Why not?” Louis asked moving closer to Niall, Niall could hear the confusion and hurt in Louis’ voice. 

“Because he is going to lunch with me.” Said a voice behind Louis. Niall looked over Louis’ shoulder and saw that it was Harry. 

Niall had never been happier to see Harry.

“You are?” Louis turned around to face Harry. 

“Yeah, I just came to pick him up. Let’s go, Niall?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah, let me just get my stuff.” Niall said as he went to get his bag from the back of the store. 

When Niall came back he saw that Louis and Harry were talking and it seemed as if they were arguing about something. Deciding to not just stand there, Niall walked up to them and was confused why they suddenly stopped talking when they saw him. Were they talking about him? 

“I’m ready.” Niall said to Harry. 

“Come on then.” Harry said as he started walking away. 

Niall followed him though he did turn around to look at Louis and he felt horrible because Louis looked really hurt. 

“I’ll see you after lunch, Susan.” Niall said smiling at Susan. Though all he got back was a small wave. What happened to her? 

Niall followed Harry into his car, when they were both seated, he finally said. 

“Thank you so much for that.” 

“No problem. Though you have a lot of explaining to do.” Harry said looking at Niall. 

“Yeah…” Niall said just as they arrived at a small diner. 

Niall and Harry sat down and placed their order. 

“So now why did you say no to Louis?” 

“I guess I just don’t see him that way? Plus he is older than me.” Niall said glad he could make up a lie. 

“You’re a terrible liar, Niall. Also you do you know Louis is Liam’s brother, right?” 

“No, I did not know that. Also I am not a terrible liar!” Niall defended. 

“It’s fine if you don’t want to tell me the real reason. But you should know Louis is a great person, you should give him a chance.” 

Niall decided not to answer and they had a silent lunch. Harry drove Niall back to the store. When he entered the store, he saw that Louis had left. Niall was slightly sad about that. 

Niall went to the back of the store and started arranging the books again. He wished Louis was still here. He also wished he hadn’t said no to Louis. 

Today was just added to the hundreds of days I regret list. 

When Niall went back home he got out the box under his bed. It was a box he rarely took out. But today, he had to just look at it. 

The box contained pictures and memories from his past, the past he wanted to forget but couldn’t. Looking at the pictures made him want to go back into the past and undo ever meeting and dating him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Niall said no. 
> 
> Why do you think he said no? What was Harry doing in that store? Do you think Harry is going to tell Louis about his talk with Niall? 
> 
> Where do you think Louis went? What do you think is going to happen next? 
> 
> Hope you guys liked this. Tell me what you thought about this chapter. 
> 
> -P


	10. LOUIS

“I’m so sorry, but I don’t think we can have lunch together.” Niall said as he moved back from Louis. Louis was surprised Niall said no, I mean with the way he seemed to be getting comfortable with Louis, he expected Niall to say yes. Also since they are mates, Niall should have been attracted to Louis. 

 

Louis was not going to take no as an answer. 

 

Louis moved towards Niall, trying to get back into the position they were just a minute ago.    
“Why not?” 

 

“Because he is going to lunch with me.” Said a really familiar voice behind them. Turning around, Louis saw that it was Harry. 

 

“You are?” Louis asked in a tone that let Harry know that Louis wasn’t really happy with this. 

 

“Yeah, let me just get my stuff.” With that Louis saw Niall leave to get his stuff. 

 

“Why the hell are you taking him to lunch. He is my mate!” Louis said glaring at Harry. 

 

“I know he's your mate. I have my own mate, I don’t need yours. But Niall is my friend and friends go for lunch.” Harry replied. 

 

“Well you could do that when I get him to accept me, this is my time.” Louis said. 

 

Before Harry could say anything back, Niall came back. 

 

“I’m ready.” Niall said as he approached both of them. 

 

“Come on then.” With that Harry turned around and started walking towards the exit. 

 

When Niall turned around, Louis couldn’t hide the hurt he was feeling. He felt rejected by his mate and that was the worst feeling any werewolf ever feels.    
  


_ “It’s alright, he doesn’t know that we are mates.” His wolf Caleb tried comforting Louis. _

 

**_“But still….”_ **

 

_ “I know what you feel, I want my mate too. Go talk to Liam about Harry.” Caleb said.  _

 

Deciding Caleb’s suggestion was good, Louis decided to go and talk to Liam. 

When he went to the front of the store, he saw his mother smiling sympathetically at him. He smiled back sadly at her. 

 

Louis entered his car and went to the pack house as he knew that’s where Liam would be. 

 

Louis entered Liam’s room and saw that Liam was reading a book. 

 

“Hey!” Liam said smiling up at his brother. 

  
“Hi. I needed to talk to you about Harry.” Louis said sitting down across Liam on his bed. 

  
“What about Harry?” 

 

“Well I know that Niall and him are friends. But I need Niall to like me back and accept me and that can’t happen if Harry keeps coming in between.” 

 

“What do you me in between?” Liam asked getting slightly defensive.    
  


“Do you not know about Harry having lunch with Niall today?” Louis asked. 

 

“No. Harry said he was going to show mom a book he liked. We had lunch together today.” Liam said. 

 

“Then why did he come to the store and take Niall to go have lunch with him?” 

 

“I have no idea. Though you can talk to him about it when he comes back.” Liam said. 

 

“Yeah I’ll do that. Though I need help, how do I get Niall to like me when doesn’t even want to have lunch with me.” 

 

“You can start by hanging out with him more. Sometimes you can come to our campus and have lunch with all of us. That way Niall is more comfortable around you and wouldn’t mind being alone with you.” Liam advised. 

 

“How are you so good at this?” Louis asked. 

  
“I have had plenty of experience.” Liam said smiling at his brother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Louis is going to do now that he knows Harry was lying. How do you think Louis is going win Niall over. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked this. Tell me what you think about it. 
> 
> -P


	11. LOUIS

Louis was in his office doing all the work that came with being the head alpha. It was about time for dinner and Harry still hadn’t returned from his lunch with Niall. Louis wanted to tell Harry to back off till he got Niall. He also wanted to know why he lied to Liam. It wasn’t any of his business, but it was connected to Niall and anything connected to Niall is his business. 

Louis knew Harry was too in love with Liam to even think about cheating on him. But what if Niall develops feeling for Harry? That would be really bad. That would mean not only did Louis have to get Niall to like and accept him being a werewolf, he would also have to make sure Niall doesn’t fall for Harry.

Harry would never have the same feeling for Niall, but Louis would rather not have his mate fall for his brother’s mate. 

Louis heard someone knock on his office door. He looked up to see it was Harry. 

“Hey! Liam said you wanted to talk to me?” Harry said as he entered the office. 

“Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about Niall.” Louis said as Harry sat down on the chair across him. 

“What about Niall?” 

“Why did you go to lunch with Niall today?” 

“Cause he is my friend.” Harry said as if it was the most obvious answer. It was, but for some reason Louis felt as if he was lying. And he wasn’t going to let Harry lie to him, specially when it is about Niall. 

“Then why did you lie to Liam?” Louis asked. 

“Lied to Liam about what?” Harry answered acting oblivious. 

“Liam said you came to the store to show mom a book. And that you already had lunch.” 

“I don’t think that is any of your business.” 

“Anything to do with Niall is my business.” Louis said now standing up. 

“Fine. Niall didn’t want to have lunch with you. I don’t know why, but he didn’t. I told him you were a nice person and that he should give you a chance.” Harry said now slightly annoyed. 

Before Louis could ask Harry any more questions, Harry stood up and left the office.

Louis could feel Caleb’s sadness as he felt rejected by his mate. He knew he was older than Niall, but he couldn’t have been that bad right? Or maybe he was too forward with carrying Niall and stuff. But Niall didn’t seem to mind that. Then why did Niall reject him? 

Louis decided that he is going to follow Liam’s advice, since Liam has more experience. He was going to spend more time with Niall with their friends before he asks Niall to a date. He was going to make Niall feel comfortable around him, so next time Niall won’t say no to Louis. 

The next morning Louis asked Liam everything about their lunch time, so that he could be there on time and spend maximum time with Niall. 

Louis spent his morning completing all his work, so he would have free time to spend with his mate during lunch. 

Louis dressed in a white t-shirt and blank skinny jeans as he got ready to go to his mate’s university. 

Louis entered the university cafe and saw many other werewolves looking at him. They were probably confused as to why their head alpha was in their cafeteria. All of them slightly bowed their heads in respect as Louis passed them. 

Louis smelt the amazing smell of his mate and followed it. He saw his mate’s blonde hair excitedly bobbing as he talked to Josh, who was a pack member. Louis approached them and stood behind Niall. 

“Hello.” He said looking down at Niall. 

Niall turned around and Louis was smiled at Niall’s shocked expression. He looked adorable. With his blue eyes widening, his mouth forming a ‘o’ and his head tilting slightly to the right. 

“H-hi” Niall replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long do you think it will be before Niall is comfortable around Louis? 
> 
> Hope you guys liked this chapter. Tell me what you think about it. 
> 
> Also I have now decided to update every Saturday, this way I have a proper schedule for updates. 
> 
> -P


	12. NIALL

“Hello” Niall heard someone say behind him. 

“H-hi” Niall replied, looking confusedly up at Louis.

What was Louis doing here, he didn’t go to university here and Liam did not have classes today. 

“Hey Louis! You can sit down.” Josh said. 

Niall saw Louis smile at Josh as he sat down next to Niall. 

“So, Niall, how are you classes going?” Louis asked turning to face Niall. 

“They’re nice. Everyone here is really nice.” Niall replied smiling at Louis. 

Niall knew if he wanted to forget about his past, he had to move on. But he didn’t know if he should trust Louis. There was something in him that made him for some reason trust Louis, but he barely knew Louis. 

“Did you study here too?” Niall asked Louis.

“Yeah, I graduated three years ago.”

Once they started talking, Louis and Niall couldn’t stop talking to each other. It was hard for Niall to get comfortable around people but when he was with Louis, if felt as if he had known him for years. It felt as if he could tell him anything and it would be alright. Niall had never felt like this with anyone before. Not even when he was with him.

“Alright guy I’m heading to class now. See you later.” Josh said as he stood up. 

“Wait, lunch is already over?” Niall asked, it seemed as if lunch had just started. 

“Yup, you were too busy talking to lover boy over here.” Josh said as he left the table. 

And with statement, Niall couldn’t control his blush and looked down at the table. 

“You look adorable when you blush, don’t hide your face from me.” Louis said as he raised his face. 

“I don’t.”

“Trust me you do. Anyways do you have any more classes right now?”

Looking back up at Louis, Niall said “No, I am done with all my classes for today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am extremely sorry for the lack of updates but things were happening in life. I am not going to make any promises about the updates but I will try my best to update at least once a week. 
> 
> I hope you guys like the book so far. Tell me what you guys think is going to happen next? Any ideas on what might have happened to Niall?


	13. NIALL

“That’s great! So do you want to go to the park with me? I mean if you’re free.” Louis asked. 

Niall did want to go with Louis, just like he did when Louis asked him to have lunch, but for some reason he couldn’t move on from his past. Though this time he could not say no to Louis’ hopeful eyes. 

“Sure, I have nothing to do today afternoon.” 

“Yay! U-um I mean that’s nice.” Louis said realising he had just screamed. 

Niall giggled at that and couldn’t stop himself from saying, “Aww, you sound so cute.” 

“I am not cute! You’re the cute one!” Louis said squishing Niall’s cheeks. 

And with that Niall’s inevitable blush was once again visible. 

“So now that we’ve established that you are the cute one, shall we leave?” Louis asked standing up. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” 

And with that the pair set off to walk to Louis’ car. The car ride was a silent one with only soft music playing in the background. However, it was a comfortable silence and not once did Niall feel awkward. 

There was something about Louis that always made him feel comfortable. Made him feel as if he could tell Louis anything. That Louis would always protect him. That he could always trust Louis. But he had just met Louis twice so he had no idea why he was feeling like this. 

On the other hand, the last time Niall had trusted someone too easily, it had ruined his whole life. This time he was going to make sure he doesn’t make the same mistakes he had made in the past. 

Niall was so into his thoughts that he didn’t even realise they had arrived until Louis opened his door.   
“You okay?” Louis asked him holding out his hand to help Niall out the car. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Niall said grabbing Louis’ hand and hopping out the car. 

When his hand touched Louis’ he felt sparks. Confused, he looked up at Louis “Did you feel that?”

“Feel what?” 

“The sparks?” 

“What sparks?”

 

Niall narrowed his eyes at Louis, it was obvious that Louis was lying. He was a terrible liar. 

“You’re lying!”

“I am not!”

Deciding it was useless to keep arguing with Louis, Niall decided to change topics. 

“So what do you do now? I know you graduated from university three years ago.” 

“Oh, um, I took over the family business. My dad passed it onto me after I graduated.” Louis answered. 

“That’s nice, what is your family business?” Niall curiously asked. 

“It basically involves a lot of paperwork and meetings. What do you want to do after graduating?” Louis asked. 

“I want to continue studying to become a clinical psychologist. I’ve always wanted to be a clinical psychologist.” Niall answered. 

“You’ll make a great psychologist!” Louis said smiling down at Niall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATES FOR ME NOT HAVING UPDATED IN FOREVER.


	14. LOUIS

Louis was ecstatic and nervous when he heard that Niall did not have any classes. He was nervous because he was going to ask Niall to hang out and happy because there might be a chance that Niall would want to hang out with him. 

“That’s great! So do you want to go to the park with me? I mean if you’re free.” he asked hoping to everything out there that Niall would say yes. 

He could see the uncertainty on Niall’s face when he had asked the question and he was hoping that in the end, Niall would agree. He really hoped Niall would agree because he barely knew Niall and he was already halfway in love with him. 

So when Niall did say yes, Louis couldn’t control his excitement. “Yay! U-um I mean that’s nice.”

He couldn’t believe he just did that. That to infront of Niall! How embarrassing can one's life get? He was supposed to be cool and composed, like a head alpha, not screaming like a twelve year old who just got a date with his crush. But honestly, that is how he felt when Niall agreed to ‘hang out’ with him. He’d much prefer if this was called a date and not just two friends ‘hanging out’. 

When Louis helped Niall out of the car, he felt the sparks he always felt when he touched Niall. He loved those sparks. 

“Did you feel that?” Louis did not expect Niall to ask him that. As he obviously could not tell Niall the truth at this point, he decided to act oblivious. 

“Feel what?”

“The sparks.”

“What sparks?”

Of course Louis felt the sparks. That is what he always feels when he touches Niall. It is his favorite feeling. He loves the sparks. And as much as he wanted, he could not tell Niall about it yet. He wanted Niall to trust him and get to know him before he reveals himself. He just hopes when he tells Niall that he is a werewolf, he would not freak out and understand why Louis did not tell him in the first place. 

“You’re lying!” 

Honestly, that was a statement Louis never wanted to hear from Niall. He doesn’t want to lie to Niall but currently he had no other choice. He had to lie to him. But he also felt happy that Niall had already known him enough to know when he was lying. 

Fortunately, Niall got the hint that Louis probably will not be telling him much more about it right now so he changed topics. And of course he asks Louis about what he does. 

Louis decides to answer the question as honestly as he could. It was a family business since titles were passed down in the family so he technically was not lying. He just wasn’t telling the whole truth. 

When Louis asked Niall about his future plans he was really nervous for what the answer might be. Hopefully, Louis would fit into Niall’s plans. 

He would not want to make it so that Niall won’t be pursue his dreams. But if it required them to move then it would be hard to achieve because Louis would not want to let Niall go alone and as head alpha, it is his duty to put everyone else before himself.

“I want to continue studying to become a clinical psychologist. I’ve always wanted to be a clinical psychologist.” Niall answered. 

Louis was relieved that Niall’s aspirations would not require him leaving. 

“You’ll make a great psychologist!” Louis said smiling down at Niall. He was sure Niall would be great, Niall was one of nicest and easiest to talk people he had met. 

“So obviously since we just had lunch it would be stupid to have a picnic, but do you want to get ice cream?” Louis asked. 

“Yeah, sure.” 

After getting their ice cream from the ice-cream truck, Louis and Niall decided to sit down on a bench get to know each other better. They talked about everything, well at least everything they both were fine with revealing. 

Louis knew Niall had secrets, but so did he. He was just hoping that soon, both of them would be ready to share everything with one another. With that thought in mind, Louis asked Niall the question he had been practicing ever since he saw Niall. 

“I know we have only known each other for a while now and that this is our first date. But you have mesmerised me Niall. So will you please be my boyfriend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO...what do you guys think of the story so far. 
> 
> Do you think Niall is going to say yes????


End file.
